


Smoke.

by matt_writes



Series: drabbles and shit [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Other, Smoking, Underage Smoking, hes like 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_writes/pseuds/matt_writes
Summary: Ouma smokes to temporarily melt his stress.
Series: drabbles and shit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> literally im gonna snap it is 4 20 pm

Ouma exhaled, his sigh causing a puff of smoke to  protrude past his lips. The small, dusty cloud drifted away in the soft wind.

Ouma had been sitting on the porch, smoking a cigarette to calm his nerves. From time to time, he’d take a few of his father’s cigarettes for emotional relief. Though, in the end, it’d only make him feel worse little by little.

He inhaled another generous amount of smoke, fumes filling his lungs. For a moment, he paused, before expiring a dwarf smog.

Ouma brushed the tail of the cigarette on the concrete of the porch.


End file.
